Home and office computer stands, for housing computer systems and associated components, are not generally noted for their comfort or for their compact, efficient construction. The relative placement of components such as the keyboard, the CPU, the monitor and the printer require the operator to use excessive head and body motion in order to effectively operate and monitor each component. Often, all of the components are not housed within one stand, requiring the operator to leave the stand in order to operate and monitor such components. These factors combine to result in increased operator fatigue, decreased efficiency, and a diminished working environment quality.